Godzilla: Soul of a Monster
by Zillah 91
Summary: 15 years ago, Godzilla vanished without a trace. Days later, a boy was born with fiery orange eyes and an unnatural fury... Complete, Part 2 on the way!
1. The Child

I basically got the idea for this story and couldn't resist. Don't ask where it will go, it was basically written on a whim.

Godzilla is © Toho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOUL OF A MONSTER

THE CHILD

It was Fifteen Years Ago.

Fifteen years ago, the great beast known as Godzilla disappeared.

Once, his path of destruction could be tracked from miles above the Earth.

Then one day, nothing.

The King of the Monsters vanished from the face of the Earth.

Some say he was tamed.

Others say he died.

Whatever the cause, there has been no sign of him since that day.

Then, only days after he vanished, something else happened.

In a small hospital in Tokyo, a young boy was born. At the time of his birth, he seemed like an ordinary child.

But there was something about this boy that was different… something that began to show months after his birth.

His eyes.

They were not human eyes.

The eyes were a deep, flaming orange, seeming to burn with every glance the boy made. It was as if a fierce fire constantly blazed within him. The thin irises were dark black, giving the impression that his pupils were much larger than they were.

Nothing could seem to explain this… or the other things that happened.

Or just how quick to anger the boy was and, by his early teens, how fearsome he was.

The day the boy was targeted by a bully at the age of 12, his rage showed. He won the fight in seconds, showing inhuman power and ferocity.

That day, the beast within him stirred for the first time…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am fully aware of how short that was. It was basically just an intro to the story. Next up: A proper chapter.


	2. A Helping Hand

OK, Chapter 2 after no long wait…

Godzilla is © Toho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A HELPING HAND

Takuya stared down blankly at his lunch. It was Pizza- one of his favourites.

Right now, though, he was just sitting there, gritting his teeth irritably, brown contacts in his eyes to hide their real colour.

He was in a bad mood. Mainly because his Math teacher had been coming down on him. Again. The reason for that was that he hadn't done his homework… it was basically just to read a chapter they'd already skimmed over in class, but he just hadn't seen the point.

And when he didn't see a point to something, it was a rare thing if he did it.

He rubbed his eye again. The new contacts were itching. He hadn't gotten used to them yet.

He hated having to wear those things.

"What's up?" A voice came from above him.

Akira sat down next to him, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Nothing." Takuya said flatly, finally taking a bite out of the pizza. Lots of Pepperoni. Another thing he rarely bothered about- vegetables. In about two bites, he'd ingested the whole thing.

"You know," Akira smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone who eats fast as you. Hell, you eat and eat but you don't gain a pound."

"It's my metabolism," Takuya shrugged. "Guess I'm just one of the lucky ones."

"Well, where you going when you're done?" Akira asked. "I gotta get this homework done before History class, or the old man's gonna bust my butt again."

"Sure," Takuya nodded as he finished the last of his fries. (They didn't really count as vegetables.)

After a second, they stood up and left the cafeteria, heading down the corridor to the library.

"Hang on," Takuya thought out loud, looking down the corridor. Oddly, he found himself suddenly sniffing the air.

A girl with long, dark hair was walking down the corridor when one of the boys reached out and pinched her behind.

"Quit that!" She snapped, as another one grabbed her round the waist. "Hey!"

She gasped in offence as the boy slid his hand around her front, down in between her legs. She immediately turned round, slapping him in the face.

"Don't…" Akira said quietly.

Down the corridor, one of the boys tripped the girl as she tried to walk away.

"Too good for us, huh?" One of the trio laughed as he reached down toward her breasts.

A second later, he'd been hoisted off his feet by one hand and slammed into the wall.

Takuya stood there quietly, anger visible in his eyes despite the contacts. His fist tightened as he held the boy up by his shirt. His teeth gritted together, a low, rumbling noise escaping his throat.

"Leave her alone." He ordered flatly.

"Or what?" One of the others asked, taking a swing at him from behind.

Takuya dropped the boy he was holding, grabbed his attacker's arm and hurled him into his friend, before lashing out and kicking the other one back with absolutely no effort.

The boy was sent flying back into a wall with a dull 'Thud', before slumping to the floor. Just barely, the sound of ribs cracking could be heard.

Thankfully, Takuya had held back. A lot.

"You're dead for this, freak!" The ringleader yelled. "After School, you're dead!"

Takuya barely even heard him, leaning down to the girl.

"You OK?" He asked softly.

"…Yes…" The girl answered, standing up. "Thank you…"

"No problem," Takuya smiled. "I'm Takuya."

"Akane," She answered with a smile. "Akane Yashiro."

"Well, you're welcome," Takuya finished. "I'd best go…"

He walked off in a hurry.

"Was that necessary?" Akira finally asked.

"You saw what they were doing," Takuya answered flatly as they entered the library. "Scumbags. All of them."

He felt angry again. Very angry.

He sat down quickly, looking out of the window.

He needed to calm down.

He shut his eyes, breathing slowly.

He felt that growling again, emanating from somewhere deep inside him.

'He' was awake again. Growling. Snarling.

Wanting to get out.

To finish them off. Just as its instincts demanded.

Just as they always had.

"You sure you're OK?" Akira asked.

Takuya turned round quickly, blinking.

"I'm fine," He lied, picking up a book that caught his attention.

_A Biological Study of Godzilla_.

'He' growled again. As if it knew what he was looking at.

He closed the book and leaned back in his seat, staring out the window again.

Part of him wished he was out there, in the fresh air. Free. He'd always loved being outside.

Nevertheless, history was a strong point of his. And his friend needed his help.

Sighing, he turned back to Akira.

"So, what are you working on?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, it was longer than the last chapter, wasn't it?

As you may have seen there, Takuya seems to channel a few of Godzilla's traits… we've just seen an innate sense of honour (helping Akane, who is indeed named after the movie character) and loyalty (to Akira), as well as a knack for fighting.

So, how did I do? All reviews welcome!


	3. Schoolyard Fight

Man, I'm burning through this stuff… here comes Chapter 3 already!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SCHOOLYARD FIGHT

The day had passed entirely too slowly. Takuya simply wasn't fond of a classroom environment.

He breathed in the fresh air as he left the building. It was good to be out of there. Soon he'd be home, and able to take off these _damn_ contacts.

With the thought now brought to his mind, he rubbed his eye again, which of course only made things worse.

"So you're going to fight Ogata?" Akira asked from behind him.

Takuya nodded.

"What did you think?"

Akira sighed. He knew Takuya- he didn't back down from a challenge.

"Hey," a female voice interrupted them. Takuya turned round to see Akane there.

"What's up?" Takuya asked.

"Not much…" Akane answered. "Just wanted to thank you again…"

"It was nothing," Takuya insisted. "Really."

"Wait…" Akane realised, "You're not going to _fight_ them again, are you?"

Takuya just nodded as he walked over to the bike racks.

"There's five of them there this time," Akane warned him.

As she said, they rounded the corner to see Ogata and four others standing in an arc.

"She's right, man," Akira agreed. "This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"I know." Takuya answered in mock disgust. "There's only five of them!"

He stepped forward calmly, completely unaffected.

"So here's the hero," Ogata smirked. "Boys?"

One of his cronies took out what Takuya quickly realised to be a switchblade. The other took out a screwdriver. As for Ogata, he took out a chain.

"Nobody screws with me, freak." He spat. "Any last words."

Takuya pretended to think for a moment.

"Tell you what," He answered. "I'll bet that I can take you all in three… no, wait, scratch that… two minutes… hell, one and a half!"

Ogata and his goons stood there and laughed.

"Well?" Takuya smirked, putting down his bag. "All together or one at a time? It's all the same to me!"

Still grinning, one of Ogata's goons stepped forward and thrust the screwdriver forward…

Takuya grabbed his elbow, forced it down, and elbowed him in the face, hurling him back.

He hadn't even hit him hard.

The other three of Ogata's cronies dashed forward, one of them grabbing his arms as the other two swung at his stomach…

Takuya crouched down, flipping the attacker behind him over his back and into the other two, leaving them in a pile on the ground.

Almost instantly, Ogata wrapped the chain around his neck from behind.

_Idiot_, Takuya thought to himself.

He promptly elbowed Ogata in the gut, before turning round and striking him on the nose with his forehead.

As the other three got up, Takuya promptly kicked one of them in the chest, chopped one in the neck and punched the other in the stomach.

And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over.

Twenty seconds.

Akira and Akane stood there, dumbstruck.

Takuya, however, turned to Ogata, who was trying to nurse his bleeding nose. Again, he hoisted him up by his shirt.

"Touch her, or anyone else, again…" he snarled into Ogata's face almost inhumanly, "And this will seem like the best day of your life."

He dropped him back down, kicking him in the side as he fell.

"That's you last warning," he said flatly.

"Are you OK?" Akane asked running up to him.

"Hm… Yeah." Takuya said quickly, finding himself rapidly calming down.

"That was amazing…" Akane gasped as she looked around, Ogata and his cronies quickly running away.

"Yeah, man," Akira interrupted. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Just comes naturally," Takuya said honestly.

His kicks and chops could easily have been Karate or Tae Kwon Do. But the fact was, it was basically like instinct. He'd never had a lesson in his life.

They turned round and quickly walked out of the school.

Takuya felt it stir again… it had driven him during the fight. More than him, it was probably 'him' that won the fight.

"Well I gotta go," Akane smiled. "Thanks again."

"I told you, it's no problem. Someone had to put that bastard in his place anyway."

"Well I gotta go to," Akira nodded. "I've got practice."

"See you tomorrow, then." Takuya smiled as they both walked off.

He stood there for a second, feeling the creature inside him growl again. With a brief grimace, he pressed it down again.

Oddly enough, he couldn't resist standing there for a second and watching the thoroughly enjoyable sight of Akane's retreating backside.

Shaking his head, he walked across the street.

He still had to relieve some stress, if only to shut it up.

But first, he was going to get those Goddamn contacts out. After that, he remembered that he had work.

Still, he'd be home soon. Either outside or at home… those were the places where he felt most comfortable.

Rubbing his eyes again, he walked down the street to his apartment.

Inside, he finally removed the contacts from his eyes.

Looking in the mirror, he saw a little soreness around his eyes. In seconds, however, it had faded, and he blinked comfortably as he looked at his real eyes. His eyes were orange, seeming to almost burn as he looked out of them. Perhaps because of the dark orange veins…

Deciding he needed a shower, he slipped off his T-Shirt.

He was certainly well built- to be specific, muscular. Especially for a 15-year-old.

Stepping into the shower, he heard the dull hiss and felt the soothing warmth as the water descended over his body, the sound of the shower filling the empty apartment.

Eventually he got out of the shower and moved into his room.

It was an empty room, except for a bed, a small TV and a photo.

A woman, sitting happily together, with a small, orange-eyed boy on her knee.

"I miss, you mom…" He whispered quietly, before dressing and leaving the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much point to that chapter, except the last part. And to show off Takuya's abilities.

I know this story has a little more sexual content than my usual work. I will tone it down though, I promise. It's just that Takuya's attraction to Akane will play a pretty big part in the story.


	4. Inner Fury

OK I am back again. I'd like to point out that Godzilla _will_ be making an appearance properly. But it may be a while yet. Hopefully you'll like the story, though.

I gotta say, my favourite part so far was the "there's only five of them" line in Ch. 3.

Godzilla is © Toho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INNER FURY

It was about 8 PM when Takuya finished work. He didn't exactly make much working in a pet store, but it kept him in the apartment at least.

And then again, he liked working there. He wasn't fond of all the rules, but he always loved animals for some reason.

If someone knew Takuya, they'd know that he cared about animals… sometimes more than people. If he found an animal that was injured or particularly weak, he had a sort of instinct to protect it.

Nonetheless, it had been a long day. He needed a workout.

He needed to follow another thing he really enjoyed.

He needed to break something.

And there was no better place than a condemned factory.

Why was it, he though as he entered, that whenever I really need to beat someone up, there's no one. But when I'm actually having an alright day, someone has to come down on me like some teacher or Ogata or…

He'd been uptight all day, as usual. Holding back to make sure he didn't splatter Ogata and his cronies into puddles of blood.

And right now, he needed to cut loose, if only for a little while.

He arced his head, tensing himself as a roar sounded from his throat.

It was a thunderous, inhuman roar, like a thousand creatures bellowing at once.

A roar that, for over 15 years, no one but Takuya had heard.

The roar of Godzilla.

Flexing his muscles just slightly, he fixed his hands on the sides of a support beam and, with one smooth effort, tore it clean out, swinging it round clear through a wall, before hurling it into another support beam. The impact carried both beams across the room as the roof cracked above them.

He turned round and punched his fist into a wall, digging his fingers into it and yanking a huge chunk of it out in one go, hurling it across the room.

An instant later, he turned around to an old, rusted piece of machinery. About twice his size.

In an instant, he'd flipped it up and hurled it clean through the wall of the room.

Time to test it again.

He felt it again… that fire building in his chest, surging up through his spine.

He slowly parted his jaws, a vortex of bright blue energy building at the back of his throat as he inhaled.

A second later, a stream of energy shot out of his mouth. It was a brilliant blue, and the core of the blast was pure, blinding white light.

White hot.

The blast struck the machinery for a split second before Takuya closed his jaw. I that second, the machine exploded in a ball of fire, hurling the flaming pieces of rusted metal across the room.

Thankfully, he'd toned it down.

For about two solid minutes, he punched, kicked or otherwise smashed everything in sight.

He was letting loose. Just giving into his instincts and following his urges.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

He was throwing his rationality to the wind.

Letting go of his humanity.

But the thing was… it felt wonderful. It was amazing to just let go, to let out the instincts that were the base of everything he was.

Finally, he stopped, looking around the destroyed factory as the fires of his rage cooled, rationality returning.

Looking around, he saw that there wasn't an intact wall-or ceiling- in view.

"Time to go…" He quickly thought out loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The construction crew, already armed with two wrecking balls, were ready outside the building.

"OK," The foreman shouted, "Get those cranes over here! We've got six hours to tear this place to…"

Suddenly, the bottom floor of the five-story factory gave way, causing the upper levels to collapse, bursting through each other as the entire structure fell apart. In under a minute, it was reduced to a heap of rubble in a cloud of dust and debris.

The foreman watched, utterly dumbstruck.

"OK… Everybody just take five…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, how was that? Good? Bad? All reviews welcome!


	5. Lunchtime Conversation

All right then, Chapter 5 is now ready… man, I'm getting through this fast. I promise, Godzilla will make an appearance sooner or later.

Godzilla is © Toho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUNCHTIME COVERSATION

It was now lunchtime, the following day. Takuya had returned home late, though not exactly tired. He just never seemed to _get_ tired at all. The contacts were in again to disguise his eyes, but he was rapidly getting used to them.

It had been a long day again, though. He'd had a lot of work to do in class and decided to unwind… nevertheless, he was still feeling fairly stressed, and he knew if he tried to play a game of football or something, he was likely to injure someone.

He knew exactly why.

The previous night was the first time he'd cut loose in months. He'd been pent up for at least two months, and he'd really needed to let go. Just to let go of the civilisation in him… to become animalistic, forget his worries in a river of emotion… excitement, exhilaration… and so much rage. He just let the rage flow out of him, taking all the stress and frustration with it… when he gave in and cut loose like that, it felt amazing. Last night simply hadn't been enough…

Knowing he just needed to calm down for the day, he entered the library again and sat down with the same book from yesterday. He was often so much more calm when just left in peace to relax.

He'd sat there for about 15 minutes, half-reading the book, and basically half-sleeping, when a female voice disturbed him.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

He recognised the voice and, to his own surprise, recognised her scent. He looked up and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw Akane standing there.

"Go ahead," He nodded flatly, turning over a page of the book.

Somewhat guiltily, he found himself unable to take his gaze off of Akane as she sat down. She wore a pink T-Shirt and Jeans, but her build, closer to the woman she would become than the girl she had been, made even such modest attire seem daring.

"So… where do _you_ think he went?" She asked after reading the title on the book.

"Hmm?"

"That book's on Godzilla."

"Oh… uh… not sure," He answered. "He's probably dead if you ask me."

"I read somewhere that he got abducted by aliens."

"Seriously."

Akane nodded. "I don't believe it, though."

"What _do_ you think, then?"

"I don't know… maybe he is dead. I think it's kind of a shame."

"What?"

"Well, think about it… imagine actually seeing something that big. I mean, no one's seen _any_ other Kaiju since he disappeared."

Takuya nodded briefly.

Akane paused for a moment, thinking of something to say.

"So… whereabouts do you live?" She asked finally.

"Not far from here," was Takuya's only answer. "You?"

"Oh… just a few streets away, actually. So what do you… I don't know… do? You know, outside School."

"I work at the pet shop," Takuya answered.

"Really? I love animals. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Takuya answered, feeling suddenly nervous. It dawned on him, not for the first time, that Akane was exceptionally attractive.

"Well, we're supposed to be in pairs for that sort story assignment in English class," Akane started. "We're in the same class, so do you think we could work together?"

"Uh… sure." Takuya answered, growing ever more nervous.

"Thanks! So… is it OK if we start after School?"

Takuya suddenly gulped.

"Um… sure."

"Cool," Akane smiled. "So if we start working at my place? I'll see you after School…"

All Takuya could manage to do was nod.

Akane smiled sweetly and stood up.

"See you then," She smiled. "Bye, Takuya."

She turned round and walked toward the exit of the library.

Takuya moved his eyes to watch her as she left, suddenly feeling the creature inside him growl… no, not a growl… purr.

It wasn't exactly another creature… just his own instincts. A collection of his basic thoughts and desires.

Like it or not, it was the base of everything he was.

But right now, he wasn't angry or concerned. It was some instinct, though… and it was a powerful one. He just wanted to be loose for some reason…

It then hit him that he was still watching Akane from the rear as she kneeled down to pick up her bag, which she'd left by the door. What he then realised was that he found it very, very difficult to stop looking.

Mentally slapping himself and pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned his attention back to the book.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know. Good? Bad? All reviews welcome.

I know this story has a little more sexual content than usual… I'm basically showing how Takuya is quickly becoming attracted to Akane… hey come on, he's a teenage boy. We've all been there.


	6. Studying

OK, Chapter the sixth. Straight into the story, and no meandering!

Godzilla is © Toho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STUDYING

It had been a bad move. Takuya knew that as he left the school building. He needed to cut loose soon; he knew he was pent up. It had been too long since he'd last let himself loose. Considering his attraction to Akane, he probably shouldn't have agreed to work with her.

Although, he thought, she was a nice girl. A person's scent could tell you a surprising amount about them. Hers carried a feeling of honesty and friendliness. All in all, it was surprisingly difficult to say no to her…

_Speak of the Devil_, he thought as he walked past the bike rack.

"Hey," Akane smiled to him. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Takuya shrugged, as they both started walking.

"…Can I ask you something?" Akane asked after a few seconds.

"Go ahead."

"Well… you don't seem to talk much."

"I guess not."

"See? That's what I mean."

"I guess you've got a point… just not much to talk about, I guess."

"Oh come on. Everyone has something to talk about."

"Well, not me."

"Well, we'll _have_ to talk to get this short story assignment done."

Takuya thought to himself about what she'd said. She was right.

Just then, he thought of something else- why did she ask to work with him? By the looks of her, she could persuade most guys to help her…

Shaking his head to banish the thoughts from his mind, he realised they'd made it quite a way down the street without him noticing… mainly because, he realised, he'd been focused on her.

The thing was, she really was beautiful… long, shiny black hair that flowed down to her hips…

Again shaking his head, he looked around as they entered an apartment building.

"My parents are both out," Akane said briefly as they entered the apartment.

Takuya looked around briefly, finding himself suddenly on edge… it wasn't his home, wasn't his _territory_…

Oh, don't be stupid, he told himself as he looked around. The living room contained a sofa, a TV, some cabinets… not exactly lavishly furnished, but nowhere near as under furnished as his was.

Akane sat down on the sofa, taking out some of her books. "So what are we going to write about?"

Takuya sat down on a seat near the sofa, thinking for a moment.

"Not sure…"

"Well we have to write about something."

"What are the topics they gave us?"

"Well it's all things from history," Akane explained. "The _Titanic_, the Fall of the Berlin wall, Godzilla…"

"Godzilla?"

"That's what it says."

"So… you want to try that one?"

"Sure."

Takuya took out a notepad without much paper and a half-chewed pencil… mainly because he spent a great deal of time in lessons either chewing it or making it stand on end…

"So where do we start?" He thought out loud.

"Well… maybe a story about how he disappeared?"

"What… being abducted by aliens?" Takuya joked. He was surprised at how thrilled he was when Akane giggled.

"No…" She laughed, "Maybe… well I don't know… I can't think of anything."

"Me neither. I can never think well after School."

"Yeah, I'm like that sometimes… tell you what, why don't we work on it at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure." Takuya answered. "So I guess I'd better go then if we're not going to work on it…"

"Well you could stay for a while," Akane interrupted him. "We could watch some TV or something."

"Uh… sure." Takuya asked, surprisingly nervous.

He sat in silent thought as Akane turned on the TV. Part of him was relieved that he didn't have work that afternoon… just Mondays through Wednesdays, and today was Thursday.

It was strange, though. He suddenly realised that he felt… calm. Calmer than normal. Calmer than after he really cut loose… and it dawned on him that he'd only just noticed. For some reason his focus had been completely on her, and that had felt…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of Ogata's goons looked up from the alley, lighting a cigarette.

"You still mad, Dude?"

"No one does that to me." Ogata hissed. "No one disses me in front of the whole school like that!"

"So what do we do to him, man? Jesus Christ, that guy's just…"

"Just _what_?" Ogata asked threateningly.

"Well, you saw it. All five of us…"

"I know." Ogata said flatly. "That's why we're going to teach him a lesson."

"And how we do that?"

"Simple."

Ogata slumped down, lit a cigarette and pulled two things out of a bag:

Firstly, a particularly long and menacing switchblade.

Secondly, a large, broken, jagged chunk of marble.

"If we can't get at _him_, maybe we can get at those friends of his…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, how was that? More to come, and some good action next chapter.

All reviews welcome!


	7. Failed Revenge

Right: Straight into the story!

Godzilla is still © Toho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAILED REVENGE

Takuya woke up slowly, as always, sprawled over the top of his bedsheets, with his right arm hanging over the side. Before long, however, it had moved off and- carefully to avoid smashing it- turned off the alarm on his watch.

He sat up groggily, blinking his blazing orange eyes as he stood.

The sun shone in through the window, warming up the room as he stood, squinting briefly as his eyes adapted to the brightness with unnatural speed.

He yawned and stood up, walking slowly out of the room and into the kitchen.

He looked into the fridge and inspected what was in there.

A carton of milk and some meat- ham, chicken, turkey and salami.

Shrugging, he took out a few slices of ham and wolfed down each of them. It took him about 15 seconds to eat them, after which he got dressed- a simple Black T-Shirt and slacks. Finally he inserted the coloured contacts and blinked once to adjust to them. Stupid things.

In about 5 minutes, he was out the door to School, relieved that it was Friday and he could soon relax for the weekend.

Because so far it had been one hell of a week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira entered the school gates, slightly late, eating the last of a sandwich he'd bought on the way to school.

As he finished it and threw what was left of the wrapper into a trashcan, he turned round to see Akane walk next to him.

"Hey," She smiled, "Have you seen Takuya?"

Still chewing, Akira shook his head to indicate a response in the negative, before finally swallowing.

"No, not since yesterday. Why?"

"I'm working with him on that short story assignment, so…"

As they turned round a corner, they suddenly saw Ogata and his cronies standing there.

"Look who it is," Ogata smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Akira asked.

Ogata simply laughed, his arms still folded.

"Look around you, asshole. Freak-boy isn't here."

"And?"

"And… it's payback time for him dissing us."

Ogata's cronies stepped out from behind him.

"You need glasses?" Akira asked sarcastically. "We're not Takuya."

"Oh, we know." Ogata's grin stretched right across his face. "But I can't wait to see the look on his face after what we're gonna do to you…"

One of the goons punched Akira in the stomach, causing him to double over, before grabbing the sides of his head and striking him in the face with his knee.

"Leave him alone!" Akane shouted, running forward, but another one grabbed her hair and painfully yanked her back.

"We never _did_ finish with you before," Ogata snarled. "So… where were we?"

Akira pushed himself up from the ground, but another of Ogata's goons kicked him in the ribs, before Ogata himself kicked him in the side of the head. He collapsed to the ground, blood trickling from his nostrils.

"No one messes with me." Ogata said menacingly, throwing something to one of friends who was standing behind Akane. "No one."

The boy extended the switchblade, grabbed Akane from behind and suddenly pointed the blade toward her neck. Akane's eyes widened in fear as the edge of the razor-sharp blade just touched her skin…

"What are you, crazy?" Akira snapped, before Ogata kicked him in the stomach, winding him.

"And this…" Ogata continued as if Akira had never spoken, "Is why."

The boy with the switchblade threw Akane to the ground next to Akira.

A second later, Ogata reached into his bag, taking out the chunk of broken, jagged marble.

A sadistic grin spread across his face as he almost laughed to himself.

He lifted the chunk of marble above his head…

Akane desperately covered her head with her hands, knowing it wouldn't work…

And then…

Nothing.

Akane looked up cautiously, gasping at what she saw.

"Enough." Takuya said flatly.

Takuya's strong hand was clasped around both of Ogata's wrists. Ogata grunted, struggling to flex his fingers and still throw down the chunk of marble, but to no avail.

"Enough." He repeated, more harshly, but Ogata simply snarled, still trying to break free.

Takuya rolled his eyes and tightened his grip, causing Ogata to suddenly scream in pain as the bones in his wrists were forced together through skin and muscle. Any tighter and his wrists would snap.

With no effort at all, Takuya slammed Ogata down to his knees, as Takuya's knee struck him in the stomach. Ogata dropped the chunk of marble, which Takuya caught in one hand.

Rage was flowing through Takuya's mind; sheer, mindless anger that consumed his entire mind. How dare Ogata attack his friends… and try to _kill_ them! When they were helpless! He gritted his teeth, flipping the block of marble in his hands. If Ogata really would do this, then he deserved no mercy.

"Takuya, wait a minute!" Akane suddenly shouted, getting to her feet, as Takuya raised the block of marble. "That's enough!"

Takuya paused, suddenly fully aware of the presence of her hand on his wrist as she tried to stop him. The fires of rage suddenly cooled in his mind.

He turned round, looking at Akane with genuine confusion.

"You want me to leave him? After he tried to kill you?"

"Yes!" Akane pleaded. "Please!"

Shrugging, Takuya finally released Ogata's wrists, flinging him away to his friends who were gathered in a shocked crowd.

One of them suddenly ran forward, bringing out the switchblade and facing Takuya with the blade…

With his remaining hand, Takuya grabbed his forearm, forced it down and elbowed him, hurling him back to the others.

Takuya gradually tightened his fingers around the block of marble. In a second, his fingertips began to break through it.

Finally, the marble crumble apart and smashed in his hand, the pieces falling to the ground.

"Now get out of here." He snarled, his fist clenched around a few remaining pieces of marble.

Ogata and his goons immediately turned and ran inside the building.

Takuya forgot them instantly, kneeling down next to Akira.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Akira nodded his head… painfully, by the looks of his. For a second, Takuya thought he'd be fine.

"We'd best get him to the nurse's office," Akane told them. Takuya nodded as they both helped Ogata to his feet. Sometimes it was surprisingly easy to forget that others didn't heal as quickly as he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they helped Akira up, however, someone watched through a pair of binoculars, focused on Takuya.

"Different eyes…" A voice behind him commented.

"Coloured contacts aren't that hard to come by," The man lectured. "It's him."

"So do we proceed?"

"Of course…" The man chuckled to himself, putting away the binoculars. "We've got you know…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Confusing Feelings

Been a while, no? Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONFUSING FEELINGS

"So he'll be alright?" Takuya asked the Nurse.

"Yes," The nurse answered with a smile. "He'll miss a day or two of School, but he should be OK after that. I've called his parents; now you'd best be off."

Takuya and Akane both nodded, stood up and left.

Takuya hated the idea of leaving his friend when he'd been attacked like that. But there wasn't a lot he could do.

Besides that, he felt… rage. A furious rage that burned in the pit of his stomach. Ogata was going to pay for this. Even if it was the last thing he did. No one did that to his friend and got away with it.

"I'm sorry." Akane said next to him.

"What for?" Takuya asked, turning round as they both stopped in the hallway. Akane looked at him, her deep, dark-brown eyes sorrowful and apologetic.

"This is my fault…" She sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Takuya answered. "How is it your fault? If anyone's, it's mine." He snarled inwardly, his instincts growling its anger at himself. "Ogata and his cronies only did that because I kicked the crap out of them."

"And you did that because of me," Akane finished for him.

"It wasn't your fault," Takuya said flatly. "Don't worry about it."

They both turned and started walking again.

"Takuya…" She asked awkwardly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Takuya said without thinking about it. He suddenly realised that she was quite close to him. A moment later, he realised she was the centre of his attention again.

"Well…" She started, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Takuya asked, still focusing on her as they both walked.

"When you helped me. Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't just let them have their way with you," Takuya answered, cutting himself off before he said anything embarrassing.

"Well, thanks." Akane smiled sweetly. "I'll see you after School."

"No problem," Takuya answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya had finished his lunch and was sat outside by himself.

He enjoyed it, sitting there under an old tree not far from the building. If he played any sports, he was liable to put someone in the hospital. Besides, it was alright to just sit and relax like this. It was nice… calming.

At that moment, though, he was deep in thought.

He was going to kill Ogata. Over that, he had no real problem… Ogata had brought that on himself. But Akane had stopped him.

All his instincts had directed him to destroy his enemy for what he had done to his friend. But one word from Akane, and he'd calmed down. He'd relented.

That was something he'd never done before.

Just then, he heard something, picked up by ears that could detect things inaudible to a human. Not a voice he knew…

"You were right, he _is_ cute."

"I didn't say that," he heard Akane's voice object to her friend.

"Oh come on, you've been looking over at him for the past 10 minutes."

"Shut up, Saeko."

"You're not objecting. Just ask him."

"No!"

Takuya swallowed a lump in his throat, deciding it was best not to listen in… despite his desire to know more.

A minute later, however, he heard something not far away from him… and a familiar scent.

He opened his eyes to see Akane standing there as well as a slightly taller girl with light-brown hair tied in pigtails.

"Hey," The girl smiled. "You must be Takuya."

"Uh… yeah…" Takuya answered slowly.

"This is my friend, Saeko," Akane explained. "Is it OK if we sit down?"

"'Course," Takuya nodded. "You don't need to ask."

"Tell you what," Saeko smirked, "I'll leave you two alone."

Akane scowled as Saeko stood up and quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" Takuya asked quizzically.

"Nothing," Akane answered. "Just…" Her voice trailed off briefly.

"Just what?"

"…Nothing." Akane shook her head. "I've gotta go…"

She then did something very unexpected.

Before walking away, she kissed Takuya on the cheek.

As she walked off, Takuya felt that strange instinct surge again… but this time, much stronger.

Shaking his head, Takuya stood up and walked off to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Ogata and his crew were congregating again.

"Bastard…" Ogata hissed. "He goddamn kicked the shit out of us again!"

"So what do we do?"

"Actually…" A voice suddenly answered, "I have a proposition for you…"

A tall, thin, bearded man stepped out of the shadows and took out a large briefcase.

"Just take a look, Gentlemen. This should give you a nice leg-up over your young friend…"

He opened the briefcase, and Ogata looked in, eyes wide.

"Sweet…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued… how was that? All reviews welcome.


	9. Beast Within

OK, here is another chapter for you. We will soon get close to some good violence.

Be warned, there is adult content in this chapter. But not too much. Hopefully. This chapter is born from a friend's suggestion and my own inner lunatic.

Godzilla is © Toho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEAST WITHIN

Takuya walked out of school as the final bell rang… at last, it was the weekend, and for the next two days he wouldn't have to worry about unleashing his instincts…

A moment later, he again felt a familiar presence at his side.

"Hey Takuya," Akane smiled from behind him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Takuya shrugged. "Guess I'll just go home for the weekend."

"Cool… you want to work on that assignment?"

"Uh… sure." Takuya answered, slightly taken aback.

"Actually," Akane continued, "Would it be OK if we worked on it at your place? See, my parents are out and I forgot my key…"

Takuya swallowed a lump in his throat.

No one else ever set foot in his apartment… he always left the rent money outside the door and took no one inside. He had never allowed an intruder in his territory…

And yet…

Why not?

He knew he should refuse. It wouldn't be a good idea… and yet…

He couldn't refuse her…

"Sure," he finally answered, his instincts suddenly rising up again in that strange way…

"Great," Akane smiled, taking his arm in hers with a playful smile. "Lead the way!"

Takuya led her down the street, out to the front of the apartment building, and showed her upstairs.

He opened the door and they both stepped into the under furnished apartment.

"There's not much to it," he admitted as Akane looked around.

"So… are your parents out or something?" Akane asked as Takuya set down his bag.

Takuya simply shook his head.

"Actually it's, uh… just me?"

"Just you?"

"Yeah. My mother… she died a long time ago."

"Oh…" Akane was clearly surprised. "I'm…"

"Don't worry," Takuya smiled.

Akane took out her books as they both sat down on the sofa. Takuya realised, not exactly to his discomfort, how close Akane was sitting.

"You OK?" She asked, still smiling.

Takuya nodded, not saying a word.

"Look…" Akane began, "About the whole thing today with Ogata…"

"It's fine…"

Before Takuya could say another word, Akane leaned in, covering his lips with hers. An electric shock suddenly jolted through Takuya's body. Without his permission, he returned the kiss, his hands moving to Akane's side.

His instincts suddenly flared up, a fire in his mind as one hand moved up to the back of Akane's head, running through her soft hair as his bestial side tore itself through his mind, roaring its glee at being unleashed…

"Wait…" Akane gasped beneath him… he didn't hear. His mind was washed over with his primal desire.

Before Takuya even knew what he was doing, he was lying on top of Akane, feeling her tremble beneath him as his emotions and instincts flowed freely.

He was at home this time… in his own territory. And the female had offered herself willingly… he inwardly growled in delight as he and Akane ran their hands across each other. Akane's scent was rich, captivating, entrancing… he reached his hands across her, his animalistic side preparing to claim his mate…

"Takuya… please…"

And then he was back in the room, the sweat still on his forehead, forcing his instincts back into the recesses of his mind, angry not at Akane, but just that small amount at himself…

Akane looked up, her eyes filled with fear and shock.

Then he realised.

The contacts had fallen out of his eyes.

Akane looked up in shock at Takuya's blazing, orange eyes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short, I know, and different to my usual work. But give me a break, OK? That was damn hard to write.

Also I'm debating whether to have Takuya turn into a 100 Godzilla, or sort of halfway.

All reviews welcome!


	10. Revelations

Been a while, huh? Well, here's Chapter 10. Double figures! Yay!

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVELATIONS

"Takuya…"

Akane stared up in shock… staring into a pair of fiery, orange eyes. Eyes that blazed in a testament to a silent fury.

"Wh… what…"

Akane backed away, unable to divert her gaze from Takuya's blazing eyes.

"Wait…" Takuya started, "Please. I can…"

"Your eyes…" Akane breathed. "They…"

"I know." Takuya interrupted. "It's… just… look, I can explain…"

"…What _are_ you?" Akane gasped.

A long silence suddenly followed. Takuya looked down, unable to meet Akane's eyes.

"I don't know," He finally answered. "I was just… born like this."

"But… how?"

"I don't know that either," Takuya sighed. "This isn't all that's different about me," he confessed. "There's more… probably stuff that even _I_ don't know yet."

"I don't…"

"You might as well believe me," Takuya said flatly. "There's no point in me trying to hide anything _now_."

"Just… tell me." Akane said softly, moving back over to him. "Please."

Takuya sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"I don't know how it happened," he answered. "I was just… born with these eyes."

"But how…?"

"I have no idea. But even when I was a kid, there was something different about me…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Akane… I'm not like other people. There's always been something different. Just this… anger and… just _instincts_."

"Instincts?"

"I think so… just the way my mind works. Like some kind of animal… maybe that's why my Dad left."

"He left?"

Takuya nodded.

"He just thought my mother gave birth to a freak," Takuya sighed. "My mother brought me up for a few years, but sometimes it was just like raising an animal. Eventually, she just died… and since then I've just been here by myself."

"But… an animal?" Akane asked, confused. "You don't seem like…"

"I can control my instincts most of the time," Takuya answered. "But sometimes if they're strong… like just know… they just take over. I know what I'm doing but… I just can't stop myself."

"…Is that true?"

Takuya turned round, taking her head in his hands and looking into her eyes.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" He asked softly.

"…"

"It's not just that." Takuya continued. "When the instincts take over… when I just loose control… I like it. Because… that's what I really am… a monster."

Suddenly, Akane wrapped her arms around Takuya and kissed him softly.

"You're not a monster…" She said gently. "You're…"

"I am." Takuya cut her off. "I'm an animal. Put a wolf in sheep's clothing and it's still a wolf."

"I don't care." Akane answered, still hugging him. "I… I love you…"

Takuya took Akane's cheek in her hand, kissing her on the lips.

The monstrous feelings in the back of his mind suddenly flared up again. His orange eyes briefly opened, blazing more brightly than ever as he pulled Akane closer.

Realising what he was doing, he suddenly released her, breathing heavily and sharply.

"I can't…" he breathed. "If I…"

"It's OK…" Akane whispered softly, nuzzling into him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya awoke slowly, his mind slowly slipping out of his dreams.

It was morning, judging by the light coming in through the curtains.

Oddly, though, he felt… calm. He could still feel his instincts, but they were… unleashed. Free.

And yet he remained calm. Absolutely no conflict between him and his instincts.

At one.

He propped himself up on his arms, turning over and sitting up. He felt stiff. Exhausted. And being tired wasn't something that happened to him.

That was when he saw that Akane was lying next to him.

"Oh, Jesus…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I'm going to leave it there, as this chapter was insanely hard to write.

All reviews welcome.


	11. Morning After

I am massively sorry that this update is so late. I really, really am. No excuses, because there's none to offer, I just hope it was worth the wait.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MORNING AFTER

"Oh, Jesus…" 

Takuya sat up sharply, eyes wide. There she was, asleep… in her underwear.

And so was he.

Immediately, he tried to recall the events of the previous night, lying back down. He remembered the conversation, and then… then the instincts took over.

_Now_ he remembered… the instincts had compelled him, they had mated…

He relaxed as the feeling of being at one with his instincts submerged his mind. He cast his gaze down over his mate as she slept. She was _beautiful_…

Akane's soft eyes lifted open as she stirred, looking up at him.

"Takuya?" She asked as she sat up. She suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide. "Oh my God, did we…"

"… I think so," Takuya nodded awkwardly.

Immediately, Akane suddenly wrapped her arms behind Takuya's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wait…" Takuya gasped, "You're not…"

"Mad?" Akane smiled, before kissing him again. "Of course I'm not mad…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Akira asked, "Good weekend?"

"Hmm?" Takuya swallowed his pizza. "Yeah, it was OK, I mean…"

"Y'know," Akira grinned, "Word is, you two left school together on Friday."

"And?"

"So: What happened?"

"Nothing," Takuya answered defensively. "Just…"

"No way…" Akira suddenly realised. "You did, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Seriously, dude- you slept with her didn't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Akira?"

"I'm talking about the horizontal monster mash," Akira winked. "The beast with two backs. The locomotive in a tunnel."

"Stop that…" Takuya cut him off, before he suddenly silence, turning his head to one side.

There it was.

A taste in the air, stirring the beast within him as the scent was carried along by the breeze.

Smoke. Burning.

Fire.

The inside of the cafeteria glowed a fierce, blazing orange, a thick plume of smoke rising into the air.

* * *

I'm afraid that's all I can manage write not, this story has become really hard going.

All reviews welcome!


	12. Where there's Smoke

You eyes do not deceive… I am actually updating! Also, rather unexpectedly, this is the end of this story, which WILL continue with a second part. Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHERE THERE'S SMOKE

Takuya bolted across the Schoolyard to the source of the acrid stench, the heat and smoke burning at his nostrils. The smell of burning flesh was faint, which would hopefully mean not many people, if any, were still inside.

But inside him, there was a gnawing dread, a realisation of fear mixed with a morbid curiosity.

This was the kind of thing he'd always dreaded happening. The difference was, he'd always been concerned that _he_ would be the one causing the damage if he lost control.

As a result, he couldn't help wondering just what _was_ doing this.

The wall of the Cafeteria was blown out, a plume of fire and smoke rising from the space it had once occupied, and smashed bricks and mortar littering the ground.

Then he smelled it. Through the stench of the thick smoke, he realised the scent.

"What the hell?" he sniffed at the air again. "It's… what the hell _is_ that? Kind of… like… like I recognise it…"

There was something different about the smell, though. Something he recognised, but something else.

Something alien, yet familiar…

The shape moved quickly through the smoke, its segmented wings opening to brush some of the smoke aside.

"What… the…"

The shape shot forward with inhuman speed, striking Takuya in the chest and hurling him away. He slammed into the wall behind him, the brickwork cracking as he slumped to the ground.

Something grabbed him by the throat, picked him up and hurled him away.

He felt himself hit something, and he felt that something break before the impact.

The three he'd hit had splintered, leaving his body to strike the ground behind it.

He pushed himself up with one arm, looking up to see what had attacked him.

Something struck him round the face, his vision spinning from the impact.

Then, the darkness rose to claim his vision, and he was out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you kill him?" The figure asked.

"Of course I didn't kill him," Ogata's voice hissed in response, doubled over in pain as his eyes blazed bright yellow. "You didn't mention _this_!"

"Ah yes," The man answered casually. "I should probably have mentioned, the transformation could be quite unpleasant. Still, that doesn't change our situation."

"What God-damn situation?"

"The situation that he is still alive… and by now, they'll have found him."

The man thought for a moment, turning his attention back to Ogata.

"We may need to accelerate what we've got planned for your friend Takuya…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takuya?"

"Holy Crap, are you OK dude?"

Takuya stirred slowly, pushing himself up. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Nurse's office. Akane and Akira sat on beside of him, helping him to his feet.

"Jesus, what happened, man?" Akira asked, helping support Takuya's weight.

"Don't know," Takuya shook his head. "What the hell was that?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Akane asked, looking him in the eyes. "I mean, you're the…"

"I don't know," Takuya confirmed. "Whatever the hell that was, it kicked the crap into me…"

"And left," Akira finished.

"Say what?"

"It was about five minutes before we found you," Akane answered. "We brought you hear and it was about another ten minutes before you came to."

"So whoever came after me just knocked me out and left?"

"Basically," Akane answered. "But… um… Takuya?"

"What?" He noted the concerned look in her eyes.

"You know… you said nobody else knows… about the…"

"_Yes_?"

Takuya followed Akane's worried stare down to his coloured contacts-, which were on the floor, having fallen from his eyes.

"Holy Crap…" Akira started, "Dude, what the hell happened to your eyes?"

"I believe _I_ can explain that," A fourth voice suddenly cut in. The door swung open, a tall man in a white labcoat with grey hair stepping in.

"So," he began, "Takuya, isn't it? We meet at last. My name is Professor Gondo, Kaijuologist."

"Kaiju-what?" Akira parroted.

"Studies monsters," Akane recited from memory.

"And you're here… _why_?" Takuya asked.

Gondo cast him a confused, slightly worried, look.

"So you don't know," he realised. "Takuya, I have information that I think you need to know."

"You're telling me whatever tried to pulp my face was a monster?" Takuya mocked. "Whoever the hell you are, Doc, someone ought to book you into the funny farm."

"I'm not talking about you attacker," Gondo answered, opening his briefcase. "I'm here to talk about _you_… and something else rather relevant to this conversation."

"Namely?"

"Namely," Gondo mimicked, taking out a piece of paper, "A mutated creature that we haven't been able to locate for quite some time." He passed the paper over to Takuya, whose eyes widened in shock at the image. "A creature created by uncontrolled radioactivity, with more destructive power than anything else on earth. The creature known as… Godzilla."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Coming Soon

Coming soon…

GODZILLA: SOUL OF A MONSTER

A new Fanfic series by Zillah 91, Neos 2 and ssj4 Broly.

ONE DAY, THE KAIJU VANISHED.

ONCE, THEY EACH HAD THE POWER TO CRUMBLE MOUNTAINS. MERE MORTALS WOULD COWER IN FEAR AS THE GREAT TITANS LOCKED IN COMBAT AROUND THEM.

THEN, THEY WERE GONE.

NOW…

THE YEAR IS 2012.

THE KAIJU WILL RETURN.

GODZILLA.

ANGUIRUS.

MOTHRA.

KING GHIDORAH.

MECHAGODZILLA.

AND THIS TIME… THE BATTLE WILL BE ON A DIFFERENT FRONT.

HUMAN TEENAGERS, IMBUED WITH THE POWERS OF MIGHTY BEASTS. HOUSING THE SOULS OF THE KAIJU THEMSELVES.

THE SOUL OF A MONSTER IS A FIERCE ONE…

AND NOW:

PART 2 IS UP!!!


End file.
